


Cuddles in Bed

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, F/M, Lemon, Modern Era, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31





	Cuddles in Bed

You lie in bed attempting to sleep. You finished entertaining yourself on your phone hoping to fall asleep while scrolling. That didn't work so you switched to just laying in bed waiting for sleep to take you. You count the minutes but felt like hours. You hear a click from your bedroom door. A tall, dark figure walks in. You shrink into your covers staring at the figure make shuffling noises. Once it stops it lets out a sigh. One you are familiar with.

The tall figure approaches you. You see them bend down until you feel warm lips against your temple. A kiss. Your small fear fades recognizing their warmth. It was Ace, your significant other. You two lived in an apartment together. He worked while you attended college. He wasn't that big on being a scholar like you. Domestic life was never his thing until you came along and tamed him. He was a dangerous man and still is, but he's slowly turning a new leaf starting by helping you. Rough hands brush through your hair as the owner savors the feeling. You let out a content sigh. His strokes stop. You peer up to Ace in question.

"Are you up?" He asks. You were relieved that's why he stopped. He was curious if you were still up.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Were you worried about me?" He leans in to peck your forehead.

"A little bit. I know you'll always come home, but I still can't shake the thoughts." He nuzzles. 

"I know. I understand." Ace crawls in bed with you throwing my covers over his waist. He takes this moment to remove his shirt and toss it somewhere on the floor. You blush knowing he just discarded his shirt. He never did like wearing shirts for some reason. He liked to be free of them at times. You turn to face him. He brings you close to cuddle. An arm wrapped over your shoulders, yours resting on his abdomen with your head on his chest. Another kiss is placed on your head. You stay there in silence.

After awhile you rub his abs feeling each harden ridge on your fingers. You draw circles on his back while he does the same on your back. You wondered how large woman like yourself got someone so damn hot to be your mate. He was so kind, hot headed sometimes but with manners, and such a gentleman towards you. He was such a softy, yet carried a tough guy act for the sake of his job.

You feel the vibration of his humming. He was content. Your imagination wanders to a more sexual thought. It had been awhile since the two of you had any relations in bed. You only made love twice in the two years you've been together. You rub your thighs trying to contain your hormones. School girl thoughts of Ace ran through your head. You were shy due to you have a small self-esteem problem over your weight. You shift uncomfortably wanting some friction, but also trying to discard such thoughts. Ace notices your small grunts and constant shifts. He looks down on you worried.

"Something wrong baby?"

"N-no I'm fine just trying to find a good position to sleep." Your heart beats fast hoping he would believe you. To your relief he did. He strokes your head a couple of times before he feels you starting to kiss his neck. He let's you continue. You couldn't contain yourself and his body was right there tempting you to make a move. You we're never one to make the first move, but after two years of bonding with this man and having complete faith in him, you felt you could finally be the first to do so eventually. Your eyes glazed with lust, your body taking over as you move down to leave kisses on his chest then down to his abdomen. You hear him grunt at first then feel the vibration of his chuckle. You stop your kissing streak halfway when he lifts your head by your chin. You could tell he was looking at you. His lips meeting your plumped ones. 

"When did you start making the first move? I thought you were tired?" You look away flustered from embarrassment.

"S-sorry. It's just that..." You rub your thighs together again. Ace takes notice. "...It's been awhile b-babe." You sheepishly plead. You know he's smirking at you.

"Awe baby you should have just told me." His hand slides to your nether region and starts groping. The other lifts your shirt up while he kisses you. His kiss started out casual then passionate. You grind your hips against his large hand trying to get some friction. You moan into the kiss already feeling heated and weak. Your hands rub against his amazing pecks while the other runs through his jet black hair. You tug a little making him growl. You quiver in response already making your core yearn for him.

Ace nibbles on your lip before giving them a lick asking for permission. You failed to acknowledge his hint too dazed into the moment. Ace growls in displeasure. His hand on your back moves to your juicy ass and grabs a handful squeezing it hard. His nails digging into your skin. You yelp a moan. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue inside of your mouth fighting against your muscle with his. He tastes every part of your mouth after your defeat. You moan louder grazing your nails into his chest. This heats the man up. You feel him grind against you. His hand on your midsection is replaced with his throbbing bulge. You pull away and gasp to catch some air. He grew hard so fast meaning he too must have missed making love to you or he restrained himself for you. He knew how shy you were and he was surprisingly patient with you. 

At first it was difficult. He scared you due to his temper. You held insecurities towards him because the way he acted. Antsy to get your attention. It was cute, yet scary. It wasn't long until you had the guts to confront him. He finally confessed his feelings towards you and about his job. It made him the way he is. Everyone seemed to lose patience or be afraid of him. Not you. You were a little afraid, but you remained by his side patiently waiting for him and so he promised to do the same for you. It seemed he was antsy to have you because he couldn't control himself around you. He craved for your warmth, your voice, your affection, your everything. It was evident sometime during his work that you became his addiction.

Now here he is worshiping his woman despite how you feel about your appearance. He threw that out the window the minute he laid eyes on you. 

Ace kisses your neck up to your cheek and ear and back to your neck once more. You could feel his hot breath against your skin. "Turn around." He whispers huskily. You whimper and try to stop him from attacking you further. 

"A-Ace wait." You plead. The brute perks to your tone a voice. A hint of doubt? He pulls away to look at you.

"What's wrong baby?" He frowns. "Am I getting too carried away?" 

"No it's just..." You feel his hand caress your cheek. You contemplate on what to say, but you couldn't get the words out. You sigh in defeat. "...Never mind." Ace pulls you into his embrace and nuzzles you.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's on your mind? You can tell me." His character quickly changed to suit how you feel. It was honestly cute. He was always mindful towards your feelings. He would do anything for you. He rubs your back while the other rubs your cheek. He places sweet, chaste kisses on your face. You could feel the love I each one. You smile feeling encouraged to say what you wanted.

"It's just. I want to keep going but this time I want to...um...I want to ride you." You blush hard already regretting you brought it up, but you were just too honest with him. You could feel him grin against your skin as his lips rest on your head.

"Ah, is that it? Then by all means. Go ahead. There should be nothing stopping you babe." He rolls on his back pulling you up on his lap. You squeak from his bold movement. 

"W-wait! Aren't I heavy?"

"No. Not at all. You feel great on me." He purrs. 

"But Ace-" He cuts you off with a kiss. 

"Shush those voices in your head and act on instinct. You are not fat. Not to me. You're beautiful. Just the way you are. Do I have to keep reminding you? Because I will." He moves a strand of hair out of your face. "I'll be sure to prove it by making love to you. Now start riding beautiful. This horse is losing patience." He whispers bucking his hips.

You comply to his order by massaging his bulge earning a delicious moan from him his head thrown back enjoying your touch. His back arches a little wanting more friction. You giggle at his attempts.

Ace takes this opportunity to lift your shirt up to touch your body. His hands slide down from your sides to your waist and up. He's never felt something so soft and tempting until he meets your bust. Those lovely breasts of yours were always his place for comfort. You let out mewls of pleasure for him. You could feel his cock grow a little more twitching even just for you. It made you flattered that you were able to do this to such a man. He always did know how to make you feel good. You remove your shorts and panties tossing them aside. You pull his member out and stroke his length before positioning his tip into your entrance. You take a deep breath and slide all the way down taking him in. This was your first time taking all of him in. This surprised Ace so much you heard him groan in delight. You moan once you feel him buck in response. You pant feeling so fulfilled by his cock. 

"Damn babe all of me? I didn't expect you to be able to." He licks his lips as he grinds devilishly. 

"I-is this not how I'm supposed to do it?" He chuckles.

"You do it however you want, but you didn't have to take all of me if you can't take it."

"I can take it. I want to. I want you to feel good." You start rocking your hips while you talk. "I want you to take it easy and I'll do the work." You lift yourself up all call way to his head and slam yourself down his shaft. You moan continuing your pace. Both of you engulfed in pleasure. You feel your bodies connecting.

Ace grips your waist enjoying the ride. From time to time he would buck his hips with your rhythm. He groans tossing his his back.

"(Y/n)...fuck you feel amazing. How are you doing baby?" You were panting like crazy moaning to every delicious thrust. You bend down continuing to slam into him. Your lips crash against him pausing your movements. Your tongues fight against each other in a feverish battle for dominance. Ace loses for you to take charge. You caress his face bringing him closer. 

You two pull away after awhile, you try to peer at your beloved's eyes to no avail. Ace kisses your nose breathing just as much as you. "It's okay babe. I'll help you finish. This is your first time. We can keep on doing this until you get used to riding me." Ace grips your waist and starts thrusting deep into you rotating his hips searching for that spot.

His cock brushes against your hot walls at a regular pace. You wrap your arms around him while you plant kisses over his body. The freckled man rolls you on your back to raise a leg over his shoulders. He wanted to try a different angle to reach your sweet spot. You we're too lost into his thrusts to care what he was doing. You watch him while you play with your tits. At some point you arch your back and moan loud. 

"There! Ace there, there!" He grins wide being able to go find your spot. He takes the liberty of complying with your wishes. He hovers over you pounding you at a rapid pace. Skin on skin slapping sounds echo, the wet noises and rocking of the bed were all arousing noises. 

You moan your lovers name a few times before you cum hard. You shiver from your amazing orgasm. Ace follows behind filling you with his hot seamen. A few small thrusts are ridden by the brute until he pulls out. He collapses next to you. Both of you lay there catching your breaths. Your partner pulls you close not wanting to be apart. He peppers your face with loving, chaste kisses. 

You giggle towards his affection. "Did you enjoy that?" He gives you multitude of kisses on your cheek.

"I loved it. It seems you're starting to lose that fear of making the first move and bringing out your ideas in bed. I'm glad. I want to do them all. Whatever you want baby." You cuddle him and run your fingers through his hair.

"I know you do. Just be patient with me a little more."

"Always for you babe. Always."


End file.
